


【御警】火光（IDW背景）

by yocool



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yocool/pseuds/yocool
Summary: 极短篇。御天敌战死当下，警车对这位长官的一些回忆。（旧文备份）





	【御警】火光（IDW背景）

**Author's Note:**

> 背景：IDW漫画  
> CP：御天敌X警车  
> 注意：OOC，我学会发刀片了（X）

远处的火光摇曳，他紧握着枪柄，见到了结局。

「御天敌死了，我们败了！」

下令后撤，是他现在唯一能做的事。

\--

 

在进攻前。

「你带一队守住这个关口，如果叛军溃散就会从这边撤退。」御天敌在卡隆城的全息影像上做出标注。

「长官，把守这个关口派任何一位小队长都可以胜任，我应该要带队从侧翼偷袭敌方主力，为主力部队减轻压力。这个战术的成功率也比较高。」警车在地图画上了不同颜色的记号。

「我会装置鼎峰装甲，加上主力部队都是菁英，没什么理由无法歼灭叛军。」

「可是，长官...计算的结果...」

「你负责好你的工作，我不会有事的。」

 

他目送御天敌离开，高大的鼎峰装甲，在烽烟四起的城下也显得渺小。  
即使已经入夜，卡隆的天空仍是火红的。

\--

在过去。

「长官，你还好吗？」警车作为副官的工作之一是负责议场的安保，议场内的一切他都看在眼里。

备询台上激烈的攻防，御天敌被所有议员压着质询，散会之后还遭遇一些议员调侃，回到办公室才有一丝放松的表情。

「没事的。」御天敌接过警车递给他的能量饮料。

「那些议员也太过分了。」

御天敌反而看着他笑了，「那些都是吃人不吐骨头的老狐狸啊，习惯了就好。」御天敌往后压了压椅背，「只是今天特别不顺利。不晓得迪摩西斯在打什么算盘。」

「那长官，晚上的餐叙主办人就是迪摩西斯，我跟着你一起去吧。我会在外面待命，不会妨碍你们。」

「你就下班回去吧。」御天敌摆摆手，否决他。

「这个...可是...至少你要是喝太多，我还能看着你回去的路上不撞到东西。」

「没事的，还有其他议员在场。」

「可是...长官...」

「相信我，我不会有事的。」

\--

警车开门进去御天敌办公室。  
「长官，我来进行例行汇报。」

「如果是你稍早发来的信息，那我大致上已经知道了。」御天敌伸手接过警车的数据版，抬头看到警车的门翼上缺了玻璃。「你的门翼怎么了？」

「大致上整理过了，就差这两块没有现货，维修室说要等个两三天，不影响变形。」警车侧过身让御天敌可以看清楚背后。

「我不是问这个，你是怎么弄成这样的？」

「昨晚去菁英卫队前线例行巡查的时候遭遇流弹。泽塔那群人从来不知道什么叫作节制。」

「泽塔...」御天敌站起来，走到窗边。「虽然他们有震荡波在后面撑腰，可是震荡波现在沉寂不少了，他们反而更加活跃。」

「对了长官，震荡波议员到底...是怎么了？」

「他在议会里树敌太多，要对付他的人太多，这就是政治。」

「难道都没有律法了吗？」

御天敌双手一摊，「你以为法律是谁订的？」

警车沉默了一下，才再问，「那么你会支持泽塔吗？他们一直和我们菁英卫队对着干。」

「我当然不会支持。」可是他却笑了，「但是我很想知道他们可以闹多大。」

\--

 

连接上铁堡的通讯器传来迫切的声音。

「长官，命令是什么？」

「不需要援军了，我们撤。」

\--

在很久很久以前。

「警车，你相信我吗？」

「是的。」

「那关闭光镜。」

他照做。  
那是第一次有人吻他。  
塞伯坦燥热的夜，吹来一丝凉风。

END


End file.
